


Don't interfere with the baby birds

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Based off an actual experience with baby birds except it didn't go like this, Cat, Comfort, Humor, M/M, Old Age, Old Married McSpirk, Post The Undiscovered Country, Retirement, Star Trek: Generations Fix-It, and a fellow trekker pointing it out that oms would totally care for the baby birds, nervous baby birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Cue interference.





	1. Taking the nest down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SporadicUpdater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporadicUpdater/gifts).



> Gifting to Shaakara as she was the one who pointed out this would happen.

When approached with the idea of Star Fleet's greatest triumvirate's retirement, most wouldn't believe Jim Kirk to settle down planet side. He was the kind of man who would spend the rest of his days in space. Growing depressed being planet side. And the entire story about the one time he was left planet-side, brainwashed, was a fairly well known story where he did not enjoy it. Not the flowers, not the women, not the fresh air, and easy simple life style made him happy. He was missing his silver lady, the Enterprise, most figured. And he wouldn't enjoy being away from her. Sure, he had commanded the sister of his first command in deep space. But it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same.  The sense of loss lingered in the air around the Admiral when he walked the halls. Familiar, but a stranger. Someone who he hadn't emotional ties to as the original Enterprise. Someone who clutched the heart easily of a Starship captain. It clutched Scotty's heart but not the retired admiral.

The Enterprise A was decommissioned and taken apart for the history museum located in San Fransisco.

But the mention of the other members to the triumvirate leaving Star Fleet?

Spock joining the diplomatic corps?

_Not a surprise at all._

* * *

"So," Pavel said. "are you going to attend the Enterprise B'S christianing?"

Kirk was sat on a stool leaned forward tending to the plants when he stopped looking over toward the younger man.

"Why would I do that?" Kirk asked, puzzled.

"Because it's the Enterprise," Pavel said.

"She is not my girl," Kirk said. "It is  Captain Harriman's," he stood up toward the man placing both hands on the man's shoulders. "and you should attend the ceremony, Captain Chekov."

"I never kaptained her," Pavel said.  Kirk grew a kind expression toward the man.

"Pasha, Pasha," Kirk said. "She been there in your personal journey from day one. Time for you to see her sister go on her maiden voyage."

"You make a good point," Pavel said.

"You are going to command the USS Romanov," he gently let go of the man's shoulder.  He stepped aside then bended down toward the growing garden and yanked out a weed. He placed the weed into a bucket. He looked toward the Russian. "besides, I am too biased," he waved his gloved hand. "I wouldn't mean what I say about the . . ."  he held his hand side ways. "Excelsior Enterprise. That is Sulu's territory."

Pavel knelt down alongside the elder.

"It vouldn't be the same vithout you, Admiral," Pavel said.

Kirk paused, nostalgic, thinking back to his historic first contacts.

"Nor without our Enterprise," Kirk said, then he looked over as Pavel took out another weed.

"Vhy did you decide to settle on Delta IV?" Pavel asked.

"It has a location that is not common to find on Earth with free space, and the scenery is quite peaceful," Kirk said. "most inhabitants of this planet are Earth-like. It has similar bird species and insect species and plants."

"And your family home?" Pavel said.

"That house belongs to Peter," Kirk said.

"I am surprised," Pavel said, taking out another weed. "you alvays talked about it fondly."

"That was then and this is now," Kirk said, sounding bemused. "I wouldn't trade my current retirement home for Iowa."

Pavel raised an eyebrow. "You traded rolling hills for a _lake_?"

"Yes," Kirk said. "beautiful. Actually."

Pavel looked toward the lake.

"If you say so," Pavel said.

"Besides," Kirk  said. "I'm here for being closer to town and skating on ice."

* * *

Scotty was getting the blue and white cooler ready for the ride on the lake. Cold air was coming out of the cooler that had preserved square ice cubes inside. There were bottles of illegal Romulan Ale resting inside with their green tinge sweeping from side to side. He added ten bottles of Jack Daniels, two bottles of bourbon, and eggnog that he had personally made himself for a special occasion such as this. Kirk was inside the house washing his hands in the sink from the impromptu gardening that he had sent himself on. The house was already built when they came here but had some features added including replicators, automatic doors, and other necessities. The automatic doors opened before the Vulcan.  
  
Up ahead he could see by the dock sat McCoy. The Vulcan made his way after the shorter human perched alongside a pontoon that had the tent up at the back with the rails at the front and several seats. It was blue and white with the custom paintjob of the star fleet insignia on both sides. There were translucent additions to both sides that could glow when it turned dark which normally would illuminate the water and give a cool aesthetic. Behind the structure was a engine. The fabric of the pontoon could absorb anything and excrete it as it trailed in the water in the form of waste. It almost resembled a type of car with the hood support beam up.  
  
"T'hy'la, were you aware that our pontoon has a bird nest?" Spock asked.  
  
 McCoy was untying the rope from around the wooden stake when he glanced up toward the Vulcan.  
  
 "Hm, excuse me, what?" McCoy said. Spock walked onto the pontoon then unhooked a paddle from the side and held it sideways where there were huge, dark gray fluffy balls of fur resting inside. McCoy smelled the stench of  bird poop coming from the paddles. The doctor waved a hand  then pinched his nose. "Ew, Spock!"  
  
 "This came with a bird nest," Spock said.  
  
McCoy raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I would have noticed," McCoy said.  
  
"What planet did this bird nest come from?"  Spock asked.  
  
"Delta IV," Spock resisted the urge to roll an eye which was becoming increasingly difficult by the passing day, "this planet," McCoy said. "I bought it to be authentic." Spock raised a slanted, dark eyebrow.  
  
"For what, doctor?" Spock asked.  
  
"Late 21st century," McCoy said. The Vulcan lowered his eyebrow. "sweetie, put the nest back."  
  
"Illogical," Spock said. "I will remove it to a safe location."  
  
The Vulcan turned around with the nest in tow earning a head shake from his bondmate.

"I get ya don't want to be dunked at by frantic parents but most bird parents are relaxed with moving nests!" McCoy called. "not as aggressive as they were in the 21st century," he paused, thinking back, to geese. "Not like Geese. Not changed a day parental wise."

Jim was coming down trailed by Hikaru as he watched the nest be moved.  
  
"Bird problems?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Not any longer, Captain," Spock said.  
  
"Pasha, dinnae drop the other end of the cooler!" Scotty said, eying at the circular stones that the Russian was looking like a disaster that could happen at any given moment. His worries could be forgiven as Pavel was a walking safety hazard that could happen at any moment. He was a excellent security officer but he made a terrible mover.  
  
"I am _trying_ , Scotty," Pavel said.

"Those flip flops of yer's are a pain in the ass," Scotty said.

"They're fabulous," Pavel argued back.

"Uh huh," Scotty said. "I know a man who fell down a flight of stairs because of them."

"Did he live?" Pavel asked, alarmed.

"He lost a leg but that's another story," Scotty said.

Scotty's eyes were drilled upon the  Russian's feet. Pavel was wearing bright pink flip flops. There was a light tan outline of the flip flops among the white portions of Pavel's skin. Suddenly Pavel fell and the cooler went flying, however illogically, and it struck Hikaru sending him falling to the floor covered in ice. Scotty bolted up then came over to the Asian's man side tagged along by Pavel. Scotty quickly put the bottles into the cooler. Pavel helped the man up, "Sorry, Hikary, I didn't mean to do that, are you okay?" The Asian man felt dizzy rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Ow,"  Hikaru said. "I am fine, honey, just a bruise," he glanced over toward Scotty who got aboard the pontoon.

Kirk came down the wooden board going to the pontoon joined by his husband.  
  
"I'll decide if ya fine," McCoy took out a personalized medical tricorder. "we haven't checked if there are some unscrewed nails on the dock," the medical tricorder beeped to life glowing blue at its sides.  
  
"I got Bourbon!" Scotty said, taking out a intact bottle.  
  
McCoy frowned.  
  
"Sure, you'll get a bruise but your back won't like it," McCoy noted. "I recommend you rest your back on the Excelsior."  
  
"I will do that," Hikaru said.  
  
"How is Janice, anyway?" McCoy asked.  
  
"She is fine," Hikaru said, as the southern man put the medical tricorder away. Spock and Jim sat side by side sharing a Vulcan kiss. "In fact she adopted this Romulan-Klingon hybrid and you won't believe how she is planning to raise the child. Aboard a starship. I am sorry, but children on a spaceship? That's not acceptable. Families should be on starbases not on a starship."

"That might change one day when space is safe," McCoy said, as Hikaru sat down into the pontoon in a chair. The southern man finished unraveling the rope then dumped it into the pontoon. He leaped into the pontoon then came over to the chair that piloted the craft. "thin's change, Hikaru. And it's changin' fast with the Klingons."  
  
 "I get that," Hikaru said. Scotty handed the bourbon to  "but isn't that. . . welll. . dangerous?"  
  
 "It is not logical to have families out given with the conflict with the Klingon Empire," Spock agreed. "but in time, space, itself, it is entering a new era. And it will become part of ship specifications."  
  
 "Vhat era is that?" Pavel asked.  
  
"Diplomacy," Spock said. "change is a essential process of existence."  
  
"Spock, tell them," Kirk nudged the Vulcan's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Hikaru said.  
  
"Are you adopting dogs?" Pavel asked.  
  
"Gettin' another cat?" Scotty asked.  
  
"Buttons is a fine cat, no thank ya," McCoy said.  
  
"I have joined the diplomatic corps," Spock said. "We have decided against residing on Vulcan because one, a garden, two, it rains, and three, we get to experience twelve months unlike Vulcan where it is nine," Kirk's thoughts wondered over toward the birds. His eyes lingered on the nest near the shed. "And it's a special exception to us not to live on Vulcan." It had been a long time since he had seen baby birds.  
  
"Ye took advantage of yer historical legacy," Scotty said, as the pontoon whirred away from the dock.  
  
"I will not deny it," Spock said.  
  
"Kongratulations!" Pavel said, as the Scottsman took out a  jug of eggnog and several cups.  
  
"You are going to enjoy that occupation, Spock," Hikaru said.  
  
"That, I will," Spock  agreed, gazing in the direction of his bondmate with one hand wrapped around the man's rounded waist. _T'hy'la, do not interfere with the baby birds._  
  
"I might not enjoy it as he does," Kirk said, looking toward his bondmate with a sheepish expression. "being away for so long. .  ." he then added, light heartedly, with a laugh. "I'll have to get used to it. Won't like it." _Whhhy?_  
  
"Ooooh boy, I will like it," McCoy said. "Shame Ny and her wife are busy not to see this beautiful scene." _Because the mother will not return to her children if the scent of a human is on them_ , Spock replied.  
  
"You like everything when it comes to Spock enjoying his activities," Kirk said. _Are you sure about that?_  
  
"Hmm, of course, I do," McCoy said. "because then he is not helpin' me with crossword puzzles. They're puzzles for a _reason_." _I am very sure_ , Spock replied.  
  
"It is only logical to help," Spock said, as Hikaru and the other two men grew looks of amusement drinking from their cups.

"Uh huh and so is spoilin' the endin' of Titantic," McCoy said. "THE Titantic. THE one by James Cameron. THE movie based off a real life incident."

"I seem to recall that you spoiled the ending for me when it came to Pompeii," Spock said.

"It was terrible," McCoy said, shaking his hand. "not as classic or emotional. Spared ya."

"Not really a good movie," Kirk said. "but for romance lovers, it tears at the strings, and it's just. . ."

"So good," Hikaru flicked off a tear.

"Like oh my god, can you imagine being stuck like that?" Kirk asked. "The only thing left to be remembered by? Kissing?"

"Yes," Spock said.

"It's not bad," Pavel said. "got its pros and con's but the movie should have been longer."

"Yes!" Kirk said.

"And then end vith them dead,"  Pavel said. "more emotional connection vith them and following them to this heart-vrenching bitter sweet journey would have been great," he took a sip. "now the newer version trumps the old movie because it's three hours and fifteen minutes long."

"Wait, when did they do that?" McCoy asked, flabbergasted.

"Three years ago," Pavel said.

"Bones, Bones, Bones, we got a historical movie to watch," Kirk said. "an accurate historical movie."

"There goes my plans for this evening," McCoy groaned.

"Basic message," Scotty said. "dinnae spoil the endin' to the doctor."

"Got that right," McCoy took a sip then lowered the glass. "now enjoy this earthly heaven," he gestured toward the beautiful, natural made scenery. "Look, there's moss, and it looks like land!" suddenly a black cat bolted out of the pontoon darting onto the moss earning a baffled look on Spock while a look of shock spread on the doctor's face.

"Buttons!" and Jim bolted after the cat.


	2. Dramatic!Jim

Kirk awoke  with McCoy covered in blankets and his arms wrapped around the man's slim figure. There were bumps all over the fabric. He could hear Buttons purring while set in-between him. His blurring vision cleared enough to see the cat. Kirk gently stroked the cat's forehead. Button's leaned into the man's  large, warm hand as his hands traveled to the cats ear. Spock had left yesterday to attend to his Ambassador duties regarding a problem instigated by Klingons. Klingons were difficult to make peace with. That part was certain. The admiral sat on the edge of the bed. He felt something was missing. And someone was missing. He felt the center of the bed that didn't have the outline of his world.

Kirk leaned out of bed. He saw the see through windows displaying nature, at least the shapes of it, contrasting against the darkness. He could see the shapes of bushes with the Vulcan skyflowers and their small thorns that were barely noticeable with his gradually failing vision. Shame he couldn't get help improving  his vision. His allergies hindered him with that part, medically. Kirk got out of bed as Buttons pressed along McCoy's body. He could hear the doctor's groan. The time on the clock read three thirty three delta morning. He had to get use to standard time after years in space. He looked toward the serene, calm sight to see the darkness was  basking over the scenery. Kirk made his way into the bathroom where he prepared to start his day.  
  
Kirk prepared breakfast afterwards.  
  
"Mornin', sunshine," McCoy greeted the man, approaching the table. Kirk was rolling up the apron.  
  
"Morning, Bones," Kirk replied.  
  
"So, how are ya goin' to make yourself busy?" McCoy asked. "You are always restless when Spock is away."  
  
"Hmmm," Kirk said, then he shrugged sliding himself into the chair. "I haven't decided."  
  
"Maybe it will be easier deciding when ya are really old," McCoy said. "when my hair is completely grayed and so is Spock's." Kirk laughed.  
  
"Ah, Bones," Kirk said. "that'll be easy."  
  
"Easy is never easy when it comes to ya," McCoy said.  
  
"We'll be living closer to the ancient hall of thoughts for that," Kirk said. "Vulcanian children getting to live by the best, and, greatest, men in the history of Star Fleet?" he cut the eggs. "that's a plus side," the well aged admiral gestured. "Getting to see little, chubby Vulcans again."  
  
"Come on, Jim," McCoy said. "wasn't raisin' Saavik enough?"  
  
"Yes," Kirk said. "it was. ." he chewed a bite on his egg then swallowed it. "but I don't want raise another one," he shook his fork waving it at the doctor's direction. "but I like to see them near the end of my life if anything."  
  
"She was a handful," McCoy said. "at least we did somethin' right. Raisin' her."  
  
"It's sad that she had to leave Star Fleet for personal issues," Kirk said. "I have not heard from her in years."  
  
McCoy dipped his toast into the yolk.  
  
"Perhaps we may see her again, eventually," McCoy noted.  
  
Kirk cleared his throat.  
  
"Speaking of Saavik," he began tentatively with his captain's voice. "Amanda is sick," McCoy looked up from his breakfast. "Sarek would like us to visit her. He doesn't think she is going to ride past this illness."  
  
"Spock is not goin' to be there, isn't he?" McCoy said.  
  
"He's gone for at least ten days," Kirk said. "he won't be able to make it back. We'll be there for him."  
  
"Shame," McCoy said. "I'll get some time off startin' Wednesday. Rides only four days. But gettin' a ride? That's not easy."  
  
"If it were only faster," Kirk said, with a sigh. "we might miss her."  
  
"We won't," McCoy slid his hand forward to his husband's hand.  
  
Kirk sighed, feeling emotional.  
  
"I feel selfish not wanting her to go," Kirk said.  
  
"Me too," McCoy said, tightly squeezing his husband's hand.

* * *

With a kiss to the lips, Kirk bid his second husband off to work. Sure, they were retired. But despite that arthritis, McCoy was determined on continuing to help people. His hands weren't quite steady as they were before. The doctor used medical marijuana to help ease his arthritis that caused mild pain. Kirk made his way back toward the house making his way toward the octagon shaped doorway.  He came to a stop looking at the size of it. Reminded him of a Hobbit's door. The doors automatically opened before him as the admiral had a fond laugh to himself. He didn't really notice the size before. He came to the living room then sat down taking out a padd to see a list of activities. The silence in the room felt off. The constant attention, his captain  side, was raised as ever. He peered around. The familiar, warm hum of the Enterprise engines. The vibrating floor felt like a past time. And he missed it. Janice giving him a cup of coffee in the morning normally woke him up. There was plenty of space in the apartment. It felt like  a life time ago that he was in a starship.

It felt surreal to be retired. And yet, he was.  He wanted to do something.  Anything to distract him.  
  
Perhaps music would be a nice start?  
  
"Computer," Kirk said. "play Landslide by Stevie Nicks."  
  
And the song began to play.  
  
"Thank you, Computer," Kirk said.  
  
Kirk got up from the chair and began pacing by the doors that lead to the patio. There were few community events. He saw a community event that stood out to him as he leaned against the glass wall. He went over to the book case then tapped along the children's books that he recalled Spock and McCoy had been asking him to get rid of since they didn't need. The little Romulan who cried war, the little Vulcan who put his thumb into vegetable pie, little Klingon riding hood, the three Klingons and the Ferengi, Trill had a little symbiote, and so many others. He raised his head as the lyrics finally reached him. He had always heard it was a good song but he did not realize how accurate it hit him at home when it came to him that he had built his life around him. It was true. Kirk would not deny it. Crossing the galaxy for him, crossing enemy lines on away missions during their five year mission in space, and risking his life to ensure his first officers  heart remained beating.  
  
Yes, change, change was coming.  
  
And it was going to be good for Star Fleet.

"Computer," Kirk said. "turn music off," He couldn't relax even with that thought. "Computer, what time does the reading book drive end?"  
  
"It ends in nine hours and thirty-three minutes," the computer replied. A warm smile grew on the admiral's face.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Chapel," Kirk said. Christine Chapel's voice was selected long ago to be the official voice of the LCAR's system. Time would only tell if it would be replaced with a different voice entirely in the future.  
  
Kirk resumed taking the books out of the bookcase leaving only the adult books that his husbands approved of. He moved the books to the counter. He tapped his fingers onto the books contemplating how in the world was he going to send the books to the drive without directions? Of course, ask the neighbors. A smile grew on his  face. Best way to start off neighborly was introducing himself. He looked down to see Buttons moving along his ankle. He knelt down gently combing his fingers through the cats fur. The soft, vibrating cat had a purr that soothed him. Buttons flopped down onto its back and held his paws out. Kirk stood up then headed toward the bedroom. There had to be a box somewhere. He went to his closet and rummaged around for a box. Any box. He eventually found one that hadn't been unpacked. It was marked 'fine china'  which he carefully left on the bed.

Neighbors, who hadn't met, were either away or enjoying a quiet evening.  
  
Kirk hoped for the second.

He put the children books into the box and instead slid in Button's bed. The space in the book shelf was big enough to hold a cat. Buttons rested into the bed, walked around in a circle, and sat down purring. Kirk lifted the box into his hands  heading outside. He placed it onto the back end of the motorcycle inside the cage. Kirk checked his shoelaces then checked his zipper if it was d-- _ziiip_. He headed toward the neighboring house. It was quite homely but it was more of a artistic mansion that had four floors determined by the outside. It looked like an unusual house design that had several pancakes stacked on top with long blue sticks put inside that looked small from a giant's view point but to a miniature person that it looked huge. They even had a flight of stairs. The admiral made his way to the door then pressed on the rounded doorbell set by the side of the  octagon shaped door with his short, well rounded finger.  
  
The sound echoed throughout the building sounding like a classic sound heard often in Dracula related productions. It was heavy and sounded intimidating. The admiral straightened his black and red buttoned up shirt then locked his hands behind his back, waiting. Patience was always his talent as a captain. He overheard a shout from within the building. The stumble of feet was next. The elder admiral sighed. The building didn't look bad, really. Asides to the awful shade of  orange that made it look like an awful variation of the color brown. Pink would have gone great with the paint job. The light shade of blue didn't go well with the terrible orange. Kirk frowned when he noticed there were a intricate design with the orange that had different shades to it. He pinched the bridge of his nose then lowered his hand locking his hands behind his back.  The doors slid open to reveal nothing. Absolutely nothing stand in the doorway. Suddenly a mass of insects merged together moving up and up and up until they were taller than him. The insects changed to a shade of brown and grew a definite shape with the fabric appearing on their bodies. Kirk grew a smile greeting the next door neighboor. Who happened to appear Chinese at first glance with the way his face and the way his eyes were set. He had a long thin lip that had darker shades of yellow in circles.  
  
"Hello," Kirk said, performing the ta'al. "Admiral James T. Kirk of the Enterpris--" he realized his mistake mid-sentence so he began to switch. "Earth, just moved in," he gestured over his shoulder. "with my husbands."  
  
"Aaaah, Kirk-Kun,  I am  Orichuy-Chun," Orichuy said, bowing his head. "I did not believe the rumors were true."  
  
Kirk smiled back.  
  
"You just joined the federation, Mr Orichuy-chun," Kirk said. Orichuy tilted his head with his hands together.  
  
"That was ten years ago," Orichuy said. "chun is a word for younger people."  
  
Kirk's face fell.  
  
 "My bad," Kirk said. "I need directions to the Elonzo Book Drive.  Says it's a yearly thing."  
  
"I would be honored," Orichuy said. "does your device have a GPS?"  
  
"Why yes," Kirk said.  
  
"It needs access to our GPS system," Orichuy said. "it responds to verbal requests."  
  
"Come along, please," Kirk said. "this is a first time I am using a motorcycle."  
  
"Then why did you get it?" Orichuy asked, raising a thin eyebrow.  
  
"First time is always a treat," Kirk said.  "I am a fast learner, Orichuy-chun."

Orichuy smiled.

"You will blend in nicely, Kirk-Kun," Orichuy said.

The two went over to the motorcycle with the taller man behind Kirk. Orichuy set in the changes into the machine once they had arrived. The admiral didn't need directions, because all he needed was help. That part was certain to Orichuy. The Deltarian species were a curious ones that were primarily made of beetles that took on human form. When winter came, they hibernated. And then it would seem that no one was lurking on the planet surface. Activity on the planet was active when snow was not around. It was a primary reason that any who entered Star Fleet not be placed on arctic assignment. Nowadays, the Deltarians have been finding ways to avoid hibernation all together.  
  
There were underground tunnels built such as: pathway tunnels leading from the house to the garage on the surface, cars, airplanes, submarines, and helicopters. But it was unavoidable to remain outside in the cold when it came to below freezing temperatures. A new suit of the kind had came out twenty years ago, a proto-type that allowed inhabitants to walk in the snow to head somewhere thanks to the advancement of technology. The suit was out of the prototype phase and was still slowly being handed out by each layer of society in the form of bracelets. The Deltarians were tentatively defined as shapeshifters due to their natural ability.  
  
"Thank you," Kirk said, beaming toward the taller man.  
  
"You are welcome," Orichuy said, as the older man got onto the motorcycle. "are you intending to participate in community events?"  
  
Kirk put on his motorcycle gear with the helmet first.  
  
"Uh huh," Kirk said.

"So many of your kind is participating in volunteer work," Orichuy said. "that is touching."  
  
"Expect more of it in your lifetime," Kirk replied.  "we're going to be leaving in a couple days to visit someone special. Very close to us," the man sighed. "after that,  I don't know, but I am burying myself into volunteer work!" he added cheerfully.

"That so?" Orichuy said.

"Uh huh," Kirk said. "Elonzo Reading Drive." and off he went speeding off into the distance.

"Oooh boy," Orichuy said.

* * *

Kirk laid down on to the couch with a relieved sigh. The cushions deflating around his figure.  Buttons leaped up onto the admiral's thigh then  made his way onto the captain's stomach. Kirk still did not feel content as he rubbed the forehead of the cat.  Button's purred. He could feel his other husband's annoyance throbbing through the bond. The link with Spock, etched thousands of light years away, was warmly glowing in warmth and love. He could feel Spock's presence even when he wasn't away. He was likely meditating. McCoy and Kirk could have gone but McCoy didn't want to go back into unforeseen space for _diplomatic missions_. Normally spouses joined Ambassadors.  Kirk, obviously, would not leave without McCoy. It was Spock who had to break the ice. The retired admiral sighed. He had only been gone for a few hours. As it turned out, the drive was only two hours away in a large city while the small town nestled with over 10,000 people was thirty-three minutes away.  
  
A ghost town to be exact.  
  
And frankly, damn it, he missed his first officer.

His thoughts crossed over toward the birds.

"Computer," Kirk said. "will parental birds leave their babies alone if human scent has rubbed off on them?"  
  
"No," the computer replied.

Kirk stroked Buttons contemplating how to proceed.  
  
One, he could use a  pair of binoculars to see the birds from afar.    
  
But his vision was failing. He would only be able to see fluffy balls of fur. Two, he could watch closely while keeping Buttons away from the baby chicks.  He stroked the cat gently. He didn't like to bother the cat. When Buttons was on him in his lap then Kirk could not move. Kirk didn't like it when Buttons cried because he moved him. He sat there for a good hour thinking what else to do after the baby birds. Buttons was curled on his stomach fast asleep. Kirk carefully slid the cat off sliding him on to the couch. He got up then headed his way to the back yard.

The octagon doors opened before his figure.  
  
Kirk made his way down the rocky path toward the dock. He came to a stop near the shed that he saw a wooden patio where the shed rested on. The two baby birds were resting side by side. Kirk took out his personal padd and took several snapshots of the baby birds. The babies were set side by side coated in fur snuggled. The admiral swore they were snoring lightly. He stepped back then looked up to see Buttons headed his way mewing. The captain picked the nest up, gently, then went over to the hill. He placed the nest onto the roof of the shed. He stopped, hesitating looking down toward Buttons. The admiral rubbed his forehead. He looked for a tree. His eyes brightened when he saw a perfect tree near his yard---but it was up high. He was a mountain climber but he wasn't fond of flying using rocket boots. Kirk walked over then knelt down toward  the cat.    
  
"Stay away from the bird nest," Kirk said, shaking his index finger.  
  
Buttons mewed.  
  
"I mean it, or you're getting spayed," Kirk said.  
  
Buttons mewed, rubbing along his wrist.  
  
"Be a good boy and don't fall to your instinct," Kirk said. "Admiral's orders."  
  
Buttons mewed as the admiral scratched along the cats ear.

"Good boy,"  Kirk said. "you're a good star fleet officer."

Kirk picked up the pitch black cat as the cat's body formed a 'c' shape listening to the cats cries. He stroked Button's spine gently heading up the steps to the front door. He walked into the house then came back out with Buttons on a leash. Buttons stopped, resting on the grass so he wrapped the leash around the table leg. He went over to the water hose that was long and a shade of green. Kirk did his morning chore of watering the plants from back to front but ever so much checking on Buttons. He saw the mother bird feed the young ones ever so often earning a smile on his face. He turned the water off then turned the hose on aiming it at the grass. The  hose slowly became squishy and springy once more so he put the hose back. He came over to the garden  and tied the handle around his leg. Buttons laid down alongside the man's pant leg.

He brought over a bucket and proceeded to do the weeding.

Only the great bird of the galaxy knew how long it took for him to rip the weeds out with root in tow.

Buttons clawed at the string connecting him to the admiral. Kirk happily went away with his weeding at the back. Buttons flopped over chewing on the string as the admiral hummed to himself. The cat's fangs dug into the long threat putting holes into it. Chewing on it, actually. The string gave away. Buttons mewed swatting at the string then turned in the direction of the bird nest that the admiral had placed. Kirk felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck and under the hem of his shirt.  His breath was thick and heavy as he gazed intently at the predator stalking it's prey. Making his way toward the branchless tree right by the shed. It's cold, yellow eyes narrowed in concentration. His claws unsheathed from rounded, soft paws. His body rolled back and coiled, poised delicately to strike. He sprung! He leapt forward like a great lion of lore. That it was, until Kirk caught the cat in mid-air before he landed on the wooden bark with claws out.

"No birds for you," Kirk scolded Buttons. The cat mewed softly, pleading into Kirk's eyes. Kirk shook his head while fondly petting the cat. "I'm sorry, but no birds for you."

The admiral made his way back into the house and dropped the cat inside listening to the pleading mews.

The admiral glared back at the cat.

Buttons sat down onto the rug staring back at the admiral with pleading eyes.

"Sit there and think about what you almost did today," Kirk said. "cats need to eat, I understand, but not _baby birds_."

The admiral was about to return to his gardening when the computer chimed.  
  
 "Request for a lecture at Star Fleet Campus in  September," the computer announced.  
  
Kirk rubbed his forehead.  
  
"I forgot to turn the automatic email option off," Kirk said. "I will get to that, computer."  
  
 The computers voice ceased with a familiar, nostalgic chime to it.  
  
He made his way back outside where the garden awaited for him. The admiral knelt down to the grassy patch wearing his large gloves. His fingers dug around in the soil for the weeds roots. _Riip, Riiip, riiiip_ went his weeding spree. The weeds fell into the bucket. His gloves were covered in dirt. He elected to ignore the worms that the foots had dug up so instead he slid the worms back into the soil. The intense atmosphere had faded to  content. He was busy. He turned sideways toward the direction of the nest to see the mother bird had returned. Except the baby birds were not in the nest.

They were on the hard, hot roof.

He stood up in alarm then took off the gloves then made his way after the baby birds.


	3. Caring!McCoy

"Korioy-Chun, perhaps your little insects would get together easily if you weren't cosplayin'," McCoy said.  
  
Korioy looked at the doctor.  
  
"But the con," Korioy said.  
  
"Your body outweighs entertainment," McCoy said. "get better materials. That are acceptable for your morphing."  
  
Korioy lowered her head.  
  
"All right, fine," Korioy said, as the doctor handed her a pair of white clothes.  
  
"Your problem will be resolved by the end of the work day." McCoy said, experiencing a stinging pain from his legs.  He  gave the woman a polite smile.

"Thank you for the help," Korioy said.

"You're welcome," McCoy said. "I don't want to see ya here again because of cosplayin'."

"You won't," Korioy said.

"I better not," McCoy said.  
  
Korioy was dressed in duct tape, green paint, black paint, white paint, tattoos, and several other additions. Her wide thin smile was returned in the doctor's direction but apologetically. He handed the woman the personal padd back toward her that had a listed surgery that she had to attend with the assigned medical officer in the hospital. He made his way through the octagon doorway taking his padd with him. He swiped on the screen using the stylist. His husband was having a problem back at the house. How typical of him to get hurt. The doctor rolled his eye signing out then made his way out. He made it to the outside parking lot.

It had taken Kirk four hours to get hurt. Normally it took an hour for capture, take away phasers and communicators, and at least one security officer to be killed.  This had become a normal question in the time span that McCoy has known Kirk. Most of these questions went more along the lines of: _What did Kirk do?_ Make Buttons mad at him? Buttons wouldn't claw the man's legs. Did he fall on something? Probably, he was sometimes clumsy at his age. What the hell did Kirk get into this time? The doctor had no idea what his husband was into now. McCoy had  a rough idea that it was something the man believed in.

* * *

_It better not be a fatal accident Jim got himself into_ , McCoy bitterly thought speeding the vehicle to the house. McCoy sped his way to the house in the vehicle. Good thing there wasn't speed limits on Delta IV. Or it was either a unspoken rule on the road to follow a certain speed limit. Either way, they didn't matter. Not at the very least when it came to Admiral Kirk. The doctor kept his composure while his concerned thoughts were running in his mind. A soothing, loving feeling came though the bond easing the doctor coming from the Ambassador.

The bond was strong as it had been consummated but the great distances that they were apart in their age was beginning to take its toll. The loving, warm bond was non-existent when far apart by thousands of light years. The retired captain parked the vehicle in front of the garage than, unbuckled himself, then bolted out of the car speeding to the back patio. He saw Kirk sitting in a lawn chair with his legs wrapped in towels and his sleeves appeared to have been torn. Like he had let a falcon rest on his forearm without protection. His shirt was partially unbuttoned to the center of his chest while drinking lemonade.

He had several cuts along his large, sweaty hand that rested on the arm rest.

Kirk's eyes brightened up at the sight of his husband.

"Bones!" Kirk said, with a bright smile aimed at his husbands direction. "What brings you back so early?"

"Ya need to come to the hospital with me, right away," McCoy said. "to fix whatever ya did to your leg."

"Oooh," Kirk said, growing a sheepish expression on his face. "that."

_Me--oow_

McCoy looked over to see Buttons against the octagon shaped door with see through glass.  
  
The cat was standing on his hind legs with his front legs on the window loudly mewing with bright blue eyes staring back at the  doctor's direction. The cat scratched at the window leaving marks here and there with his claws. The sounds of claws meeting the window was horrible. Because those windows would need to be replaced before Spock returned. He couldn't declaw the cat and take away what little of its dignity was left behind. McCoy glared at Button's direction. Buttons sat down while meowing back at his owner flickering his tail. The retired captain turned his attention toward the admiral.  
  
"Ya can't help yourself when it comes to the birds and the cats," McCoy shook his head.  
  
"They're babies," Kirk said.  
  
"I should have known that before I left ya home alone," McCoy said. "I'm gettin' one of those wheeled chairs ya got for me," he whisked his way into the house passing by the cat who jumped in between the thin, solid doors. "someone has to be takin' care of the aftermath. Which is normally me."

McCoy came back outside to retrieve the cat then went back inside.  
  
Kirk took out a pair of binoculars and eyed at the baby birds set alongside each other locking in on their furry shapes. He couldn't see the nest clearly as it was set on a wooden pole. He saw the baby birds were squirming in the nest attempting to get out of it once more. Kirk bounced up to his feet seeing one of the baby birds was about prepared to fall face first on to the wooden creaky board that could give away. McCoy came out towing a wheeled chair in front of him to see Kirk falling halfway into the water with his foot fallen through the creaky floorboard.  
  
"Damn it, Jim!" McCoy said. "you're retired! Give up the ghost of Star Fleet for one second!"  
  
Kirk looked over his shoulder toward the oncoming doctor.  
  
"Never," Kirk said, as the taller man came to his side. "put them into the pontoon, please."  
  
"Just remain there and don't move," McCoy said."I don't intend to lose my husband at the age of sixty."  
  
"I can swim," Kirk insisted.  
  
"You're getting fragile," McCoy said, placing the nest into the pontoon. "don't need ya gettin' bruises--which is what ya gettin' with your little rescue."

McCoy came over to his husbands side then took his reached his hand out. Kirk grabbed onto the man's hand. The two men worked together sliding yet lifting the second man out. The admiral landed to his knees wincing in pain grasping at his legs on the creaking floorboards panting. _Note to self: get the dock repaired_ , the doctor noted to himself seeing the towels were still tightly wrapped around the man's legs in a dark shade of red. The admiral gained his breath then looked up toward the doctor who had his hands on both sides of his hips where the lower center of his shirt was stained. Kirk gave a apologetic glance toward the doctor.

"I am sorry, Bones," Kirk said. "but they are baby birds."  
  
"This is why we didn't have a child," McCoy said. "you worry more about the pets than the child."  
  
"Pets and children _are_ within the same category," Kirk said.  
  
"As babies," McCoy reiterated. Kirk used the side pole to help himself up as he winced in pain. McCoy came to the man's side putting one harm on his shoulder. His combined strength against  Kirk's weight was enough to lift the admiral up to his feet then lead him to the chair. "whose needs go above the others?"  
  
"They get the same amount of attention," Kirk said. "remember the Klingon toddler?"  
  
"Ah," McCoy said. "I do, and that was when you were a fleet captain. Bound in space not planet side."

"That was different," Kirk said. "doesn't Saavik count?"  
  
"Space stations don't count," McCoy said.  
  
"We were in federation space," Kirk said.  
  
"Ya were constantly busy while I made sure Spock kept his word commandin' the Enterprise after Will Decker let her go for early retirement with Ilia," McCoy said, as he made his way toward the car.  
  
"You did a good job," Kirk said.  
  
"No,I did not, Jim," McCoy said. "His first command for a five year mission ended at the end of year four and ya took over, and then, Saavik was moved to the care of his parents. Hell, I don't know how ya were happy."  
  
"I was in space," Kirk said. "perfectly happy. It wasn't easy civilizing her but Spock helped. A lot."  
  
"Which is why Spock should have been space station side," McCoy said.  
  
"I wouldn't be in space without him," Kirk said. "and you would have followed."  
  
"How about the next time we raise a Romulan hybrid," McCoy said. "let it be planet side with all three of us."  
  
Kirk turned toward the doctor bewildered.  
  
"You want to adopt?" Kirk asked, bewildered.  
  
"No," McCoy said. "because there won't be another Romulan  Hybrid to take my heart. Saavik has it." Kirk's bewildered, shocked expression softened and eased into a relaxed facial expression then turned  himself forward. 

"Of course she does," Kirk said.

Orichuy was resting on a lawn chair when he lowered his sunglasses watching the two older men arrive to the car.  McCoy forced open the door then towed the man toward the back seat. He saw the car slightly tilt to the side then straighten itself up as though someone had adjusted their position in the back seat. McCoy  discarded the chair alongside the porch then bolted into the car. With a loud slam the passenger door slammed shut. The gray, sleek but van-like vehicle speeded out of the drive way then became a blur to Orichuy's eyes. Orichuy's  thoughts were proven true.  
  
His next door neighbors were mad elderly men.  
  
Their reputation preceded before them.

* * *

McCoy returned to the house after dropping his husband at the emergency room. As it turned out, Kirk had  pieces of wood in his leg and rock. Buttons leaped onto the bed that the doctor had fallen on. Buttons paced in a circle meowing at the old man. McCoy's baby blue eyes looked toward the bright blue eyes directed at him surrounded by black fur. Buttons's tail flickered back and forth. McCoy sighed flopping onto his back, so the bed cushioned beneath him. Buttons leaped across the bed landing onto the man's foot then turned around toward the doctor.  
  
_What is wrong, ashayam?_ Spock's voice swept through the bond.  Buttons came to the doctor's hand.  
  
_Jim typical thin'_ s, McCoy replied while rubbing the cat's forehead.  
  
_I experienced a pain earlier in my legs_ , Spock's concern was easily felt.  
  
Buttons nudged on the man's hand.  
  
_The baby birds_ ,McCoy replied.  
  
_He was told not to interfere_ , at the sound of his voice there was a distinctive wave of reassurance flowing through the doctor, _blantedly disobeying the prime directive_ , the human had a amused laugh, _it could effect the rest of the baby birds life_.  
  
_Jim told me about that not bein' true_ , McCoy replied, _what he told me checked out._  
  
_Then why was I told to stay away from the baby birds?_ Spock asked with his voice sounding confused.  
  
_Because your parents didn't want you to touch the baby birds as a child,_ McCoy said, a _nd how is your trip goin'_?  
  
_It appears I may be gone for at least thirteen days rather then ten days in case the discussion does not go the way I want it,_ Spock explained. McCoy frowned as the cat flopped onto its back. His fingers traveled to Button's chest. _I may have exaggerated the date of my return_.

 _You're forgiven_ , McCoy told the Vulcan, _but you're goin' to make up for not bein' forth comin'._  
  
_And how am I going to do that, Leonard?_ McCoy could hear what sounded like a snicker by the sound of his voice.   
  
_This upcomin' vacation,_ McCoy replied, _I thought we make a small visit to Edith . . . In correct attire._

 _Of course._ McCoy leaned up from the bed while Buttons purred.

 _AND, ALSO, we have to check up on that Dinotopia civilization._ McCoy added. _Ya have to keep your word_.  
  
_I will endeavor to do so,_ Spock replied, _I will  make up in every way._ McCoy was struck by loving, devoted emotions that soaked him over riddling his entire being. His muscles relaxed feeling the presence of another who wasn't quite there. The bond made that affect when far apart. Like he was hearing the man lurking around but not in his head. A part of Spock remained in McCoy: meditation. And Spock had developed a new liking to sweet tea that bothered Kirk for the first few years.  
  
_How's the Yorktown?_ McCoy asked, reaching his hand back as the cat swiped his paws at him.  
  
_Adequate,_ Spock replied, _Captain Tilly was excited to meet me and it. . showed._ The last name 'Tilly' registered in the doctor's memory.  
  
_Oh, wait, the Tilly from the Shenzhou?_ McCoy asked. _The one who was besties with your adopted sister?_  
  
_That Tilly_ , Spock affirmed.  
  
_Nice to hear,_ McCoy replied, at least she never came up on our radar.  
  
_That is quite fortunate_ , Spock agreed.

McCoy could sense his thoughts wandered over toward Valeris--and a pang of guilt. They had this discussion numerous times regarding Valeris. She was  always going to turn out this way in part because of the Klingon incident in her life. It would have happened even if Spock had not taken her under his wing. The betrayal was still fresh on the Vulcan's mind. Kirk always had the best ways of soothing his bondmate when he came down that trail of thought. McCoy grasped the link sending back waves of comfort toward the Vulcan. In a way sending him a hug from thousands of light years away. Anyone who came in their radar either died, turned out to be a villain, or was a victim. The crew that they served with in the first five year mission seemed to be excluded from the curse.

So McCoy decided to continue the conversation.  
  
_How lon' she been captain of the Yorktown?_ , McCoy curiously asked.  
  
_Ten years,_ Spock replied.  
  
_Good for her_ , McCoy said.

McCoy made his way to the living room where he took out his personal padd that had a screen displaying a crossword puzzle. Buttons leaped up onto the couch across from him and curled up into the center. He needed to relax. He looked at the lighter blue words wavering on the flat, light gray touchscreen. His eyes drifted over toward the window while rubbing on the side of his forehead. He turned his head in the direction of the curved, wide screen television set latched onto the table across from him. The dark screen showed the doctor the figure that he had retired Star  Fleet in slouched against the couch holding a pad in one hand. He took out a stylist.  
  
"Computer turn the news on," McCoy said.  
  
_You need to relax,_ Spock said.  
  
_Funny, Jimmy tried until a certain pair of baby birds were moved,_ McCoy said light heartedly.  
  
_How about I purchase a shock necklace that only works whenever he gets near birds?_ Spock offered.  
  
_SPOCK, NO!_ McCoy shouted back as he began to laugh placing a hand on the side of his face.  
  
_Humor me,_ Spock replied.  
  
"The Enterprise B has lost her captain, Captain John Harriman," the reporter said. "Demora Sulu commanded the ship back to Earth with her crew and the rescued passengers in tact. From what reports have been given, Captain Harriman gave his life to ensure the safety of the Enterprise to escape a destructive, temporal ribbon called The Nexus--" _It could have been Jim_.  
  
It struck the doctor as what was said next became background noise. That could have been his husband. If he hadn't gone to retiring planet side. He could have lost the man forever. A wave of concern lapped through the golden, radiating link. He leaned forward covering his mouth as he realized that his husband missed it just that much from death. Soothing, comforting thoughts entered the doctor's mind belonging to Spock. Reassuring ones reminding him of what he had. Obviously, the Vulcan had requested the computer to inform him what had happened to the Enterprise B. McCoy began to calm down, his trembling hands began to stop trembling.  They were that close to losing him when Kirk reviewed his invention. McCoy and Spock had declined the offer after recently persuading Kirk not to orbital sky dive.  
  
_Hinek, etek ma ish-veh,_ Spock said, reassuringly.

McCoy opened his eyes.

 _What if another occasion will happen again?_ McCoy asked.

 _It won't,_ Spock replied. _The next Enterprise will be toured by you then by me and by the time Enterprise E is made, I am certain that Jim will not be around._

McCoy sighed. 

 _That's a relief,_ McCoy replied.

Buttons  made it to his lap meowing at the doctor. Buttons leaned up forward with paws on his torso then head butted him. McCoy's fingers traveled to the cat's ears while his left hand grazed down the spine of the cat. A sense of relief washed over the doctor. New starships being made lasted longer in space. The Enterprise A lasted for six years in space so it did not count. It was the sister ship to the Enterprise.  The original, classic battle cruiser constitution class. There was a Klingon like starship, last Kirk had talked about, still in space looking what it could do to help ease the relations with the Klingons and federation based colonies near the territory. The  USS Discovery, made in 2258, was still on its mission regarding Klingon matters.

 _I will be reviewing the situation that the Klingons have made for themselves_ , Spock replied, _I miss you._

 _So do I_ , McCoy said, _physically._ But with the bond, it felt like Spock was there, in spirit, with him, constantly. Not physically. McCoy's fingers that had the stylist combed through the cats fur. Buttons nuzzled the side of the man's cheek rubbing on him. Buttons licked the side of the doctor's forehead. McCoy light heartedly laughed, feeling the cats tongue brushing against his skin. Button's tail flickered from side to side while purring.  McCoy gently pet the cat. McCoy looked over in the direction of the window contemplating about the issue that had sent his husband to the hospital. His hand absentmindedly contentedly stroking the cat feeling the warm, dark fur against the palm of his hand. He was like that for a good twenty minutes being relaxed.

Until McCoy unexpectedly got up.

Buttons landed to the floor on all fours.

"Sorry, Buttons," McCoy apologized, as the cat looked up toward the man rubbing alongside the doctors boots tilting his head to the side.

He came toward the door that opened smoothly before him. The cool, yet warm weather was the first to experience then came the scent of flowers that Kirk had been tending to earlier. He made his way toward the pontoon walking on the rounded rocks embedded with strange gemstones and markings that seemed alien in nature. Buttons tailed after him alongside the man's leg. McCoy's eyes landed on the cat then smiled then his eyes directed toward the pontoon. He knelt down toward the cat then picked up Buttons both sides  unexpectedly that the young cat began to cry. He took off what remained of the leash still attached to the cats collar. He changes the setting for what the doors should open for the mean time not open to four legged feline.

"Babies, don't!" McCoy saw one of the baby birds resting on the side of the pontoon.

The second one was missing

"Staaay there," McCoy slowly made his way toward the bird. "don't ya move," the floorboard creaked beneath his shoes. He looked down to see the second one had blended in with the dock. "Ah hell."

McCoy stepped back then knelt down toward the level of the first baby bird. He had his hands somewhat cupped together held up almost like the top of a house split apart.   The baby bird was resting on the floorboard with eyes closed appearing to be content about where they had placed themselves. McCoy glanced in the direction of the sibling on the edge of the pontoon. He panicked. The thought of a baby bird drowning made him feel ill. No, he wouldn't let baby birds drown on his watch. They were so small. They weren't ducks nor eagles, falcons, or hawks.  
  
"You are so adorable," McCoy said. "yes, you are, look at you, little baby bird," he carefully picked the baby bird up into his hands feeling the talons of the baby bird feeling around the palms of his hands. The baby birds eyes flipped open flapping its wings in alarm leaping out of his hands right down into the hole. The doctor gasped in horror then looked under the dock to see the baby bird helplessly laid in the water with its wings spread out. He covered his mouth in horror. He reached his hand out for the baby bird only to feel the top of it. McCoy sighed  then looked toward the shed. "hmm.  . ."  
  
A light bulb went off in his head.  
  
A smile grew on the doctors face.  
  
"Hold on!" McCoy said.  
  
McCoy darted away from the baby bird.  
  
The baby bird looked around in awe and curiosity.  
  
It was nothing like the nest it had called home. It was dark and comforting with streaks of light between certain spaces. There was moss growing at the back of the dock with a large, rounded pipe that poke out from where the ground had started. There were spider webs seen here and there about the dock underneath with ants crawling about the underside staring back at the little, feathered but fluffy baby bird. It was getting ready to find the strength to fly. The baby bird moved in different directions hearing loud noises come from above. The baby bird darted away in large part due to its legs. The baby bird heard light steps from behind it then the sound of a large splash. The baby bird swam up toward the front of the dock and further out until it could see the pontoon. But no sight of the large, tall intimidating being chasing after it!  
  
And then the baby bird was scooped up in a net.

"Ah, got ya,"  McCoy said. McCoy made his way into the pontoon them came back toward the nest. He put his hand under the baby bird propping the large ball sized, soft fluffball into the nest.  "Now wasn't that easy?"  
  
He looked over toward the rocky shore to see the familiar color of red. Of course, Kirk had chased them down to the shore. McCoy rolled an eye. He turned his attention toward the baby bird that was turned in his direction.  He dropped the net to the  floor thinking that this would be a easy retrieve. The baby bird turned away gazing down toward the water. McCoy felt his heart leap into his throat. He could hear the sound of his heart beat in his ears. No, no, no, no, not the baby bird. The doctors thoughts were colliding against another. He picked up his pace. Just enough to nearly catch the baby bird and see the large splash that it had caused. The doctor frowned then rubbed his forehead feeling annoyance. 

"I am tryin' to help ya," McCoy said. "Let me help!"

McCoy went back for the net on the middle of the floor the came to the edge of the pontoon.  
  
Stupid baby bird.  
  
"Come here, little fella," McCoy said, sliding the net forward. He looked over toward the baby bird laying on the nest. The baby bird was on the captain's chair. McCoy sighed. Baby birds moved fast when preparing to take flight. But they were babies and small and---McCoy caught the second baby bird with the net. "Gotchya!"  
  
A wide smile grew on the doctor's face as he held the net up. He felt like had finally beaten a Scooby Doo video game that required killing no one but merely defeating the opponent that left them trapped. The doctor made his way back to the nest and this time, unlike his previous mistake, he took the light green net with him to catch the other baby nest. The baby bird were looking around the scenery as the good doctor came back to the front patio. Buttons was pawing at the window staring intently at the direction of the baby birds making an odd noise from inside the house getting into position.  
  
"Doctor McCoy-Kun?" Orichuy said.  
  
McCoy looked over.  
  
"Yes?" McCoy said.  
  
Orichuy took out a attachable bird house from behind his back.  
  
"If you are concerned about the baby birds then use this," Orichuy said. "I do not need it."  
  
McCoy took the bird house with his free hand.  
  
"Thank you, Mr Orichuy,"  McCoy said, bouncing on the tips of his toes. "that's quite helpful."  
  
"You have correctly, formally, greeted me than your mate did," Orichuy said. "can  I offer you pie?"  
  
"I'm goin' to pick up my husband after they call me," McCoy said. "I guess I can indulge myself for helpin' baby birds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etek ma ish-veh=we have him. 
> 
> Hinek=bones.
> 
> Ashayam=beloved.


	4. Gut instinct

Kirk's eyes opened seeing it was dark outside and he felt tired. He also felt like he was being moved, wheeled forward, actually toward the octagon shaped doors hearing the distinct hum belonging to his husband. His heavy eyes closed feeling the tendrils of rest nagging at him. When he opened his eyes, the setting was different. He was in the master bedroom alongside a colder body. His eyes shifted in the direction of the somewhat blurry figure petting on the cat.

"Can you not tell Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, sure," McCoy then added glancing over toward the man. "when you are sick."

"I'm serious, Bones," Kirk said. "who wants to hear that the great admiral slipped and fell on some rocks chasing after baby birds?" McCoy glared back at his husband slightly tilting his head.

"Spock," McCoy said.

"No, he wouldn't," Kirk said.

"If ya get sick when he is here then he deserves to know," McCoy said.

"But chasing baby birds will  not get me sick," Kirk said.

"Fallin' into the water will do the trick and oh, wait a second," he tapped on his chin. "Wrappin' towels around your legs instead of goin' to the hospital?" Kirk pressed himself up against the wooden head support beam of the bed where his neck met the beam. McCoy's hand placed onto the section where the man's thigh was. "Sweety, I love ya but I rather see ya come in instead of bleedin' out at the back porch."

"The bleeding had stopped," Kirk said.

"It could have gone infected," McCoy said. "I don't need my husband becomin' a double amputee. You wouldn't like bein' a double amputee," Kirk paused, considering that. "and it would be awful on your mental health asides to this stomach." McCoy patted on the man's rounded stomach.

Kirk sighed.  
  
"You're right," Kirk said. "I am surprised you didn't get hurt helping those baby birds."  
  
"I beg your pardon," McCoy said, looking insulted.  "but I didn't touch a feather." he shook his index finger for emphasis.  
  
"Bones, Bones," Kirk said. "you helped a pregnant Gorn deliver."  
  
"I still have small scars from that," McCoy swaid, holding his hands out.  Kirk appeared skeptical.  
  
"And you helped a rare species of alien bear deliver," Kirk added. "you even watched over a empathetic bug like humanoid species children that looked like emojis. You are a maternal man. And my gut instinct says that you helped them."  
  
 "All right, ya got me," McCoy shook his hands. "I did this without goin' to the shore."  
  
"Way to shove that to my face," Kirk said.  "they jumped the shed."  
  
"And did they fly?" McCoy asked.  
  
"A little," Kirk said.  
  
"Honey, the next time we have baby birds then we must agree to leave them the hell alone," McCoy said.  
  
"Only if Spock leaves them alone," Kirk said.  
  
"Fair enough," McCoy said.  "just don't chase after them birds."  
  
"Then who will make sure Buttons doesn't gobble them up?" Kirk asked. "I have to chase after Tom and Jerry."  
  
McCoy leaned under the bed then took out the torn black and red unbuttoned shirt.  
  
"You could have completely ripped your shirt dramatically for these birds, don't ya realize that by now?" McCoy asked."I am puttin' this into the clothes replicator for repairs in the mornin'," he waved the shirt from side to side. "Torn shirts are for Star Fleet. Perfectly, warm whole shirts are for retirement. Get that into your life's plot notes. Because I'm goin' to want to stitch them up eventually if ya keep doin' this to them!" Kirk laughed, light heartedly at his husband quite warmly.  
  
"All right, Bones," Kirk said. "I'll get a bird shock collar for our little cat for when we have another bird nest problem."  
  
"Now we got that clear," McCoy said.  
  
"I hate to be inconsiderate, but I didn't eat lunch so---"  McCoy took out the plate that had a slice of apple pie with a fork. "I love you very much." and the man snaked his right had along the doctor's shoulder then planted repeatedly kisses on the doctor's cheek.  And wahen the doctor had to sleep in Kirk's arms that night, he didn't complain. He was just happy that he had his partner with him, alive and well.

* * *

McCoy awoke that morning to a tray laid in front of him with a mug that had a leaf in the center. He could hear the admiral's voice trailing from the hallway through the door. His vision was quite hazy at first as he adjusted his vision to see it was breaking daylight outside. Buttons was curled on the edge of the bed with arms and legs stretched out sharing little meows. The eggs were steaming. Kirk was obviously pampering him. Kirk was a man who preferred to cook the old fashioned way instead of using the replicator. He was a excellent cook but sometimes replicators malfunctioned and a meat sandwich was good enough for him.

"We'll be there, Sarek," the man said confidently. "trust me, when have I never been there for a major event like this---Sybok doesn't count," the doctor couldn't hear the replies coming from the elder Vulcan. "You know as well I do that Spock didn't want to attend his brother's wedding with a betazoid. He didn't want to be naked---oh? So you and. . .?" the admiral looked taken back. "Oh, I can see why he didn't want to go now." the man's voice had lowered his voice. "I'm sorry for not making it there but we'll be there this time, I give you my word," Kirk nodded as a smile replaced his taken back look. "All right, Sarek, I'll see you in three days."

Kirk lowered the device then looked toward the attached bird nest to see the two baby birds were fast asleep cuddled together.

"Jim, was that Sarek?" McCoy called.

"Yes, Bones," Kirk said. then he entered the bedroom  in fresh, whole clothes. No sign at all that he had messed with any creature at all within the past few hours. He looked back at the doctor adoringly. "We're going into town together," he sat alongside Buttons. "For my cooperation."

"Tell me that ya did not arrange our transport," McCoy said. "Need I remind ya the last time what happened when ya did?"

"I haven't," Kirk said. "I did get us ready for the trip ahead of time." He brought up two bags with his hands.

"Good enough," McCoy cut into his egg. He looked up toward the man. "Did ya hear about the Enterprise B? Quite a shame."

"Yes, sad loss for Star Fleet," Kirk said. "That is what I would have done in his position."

"Ya would have," McCoy said. "at least it won't happen any time soon with another Enterprise."  
  
 "Hm?"  Kirk said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I read it comes up every thirty-nine years or so," McCoy said.  "Could be wron'. It's a inescapable paradise. It's hard to get out, I heard."  
  
"My paradise is here," Kirk said, warmly smiling at the older man laid in the bed. There was a certain dorkiness about Kirk the way he was looking at him. Like he was gazing at treasure that belonged to him. "that place has no standing for me." McCoy nodded.  
  
 "It doesn't stand a chance with ya in it," McCoy said.  
  
"It would have to be pretty powerful to keep a starship captain like me there," Kirk said, he shrugged. "anyway, Christine wants to see the house and so does Nyota. . . after our visit, of course, to Vulcan. I put that visit on hold for now."  
  
"That is a wise choice," McCoy took a sip of his sweet tea.  
  
"Because Joanna will be coming here," McCoy spat out what he had sipped landing on the bed.  
  
"Jim!" McCoy said, in horror.  
  
"She called," Kirk said.  He shrugged. "what was I going to say?"  
  
"Retired, RETIRED!" McCoy said. "she probably has a medical problem and needs help."  
  
"I don't. . ." the man paused. "I think I understand why you decline to visit your daughter."  
  
"That's why I've been sayin' no for the past ten years!" McCoy said. "Not a big mystery."  
  
Kirk shook his head.  
  
"Leonard," Kirk said.  
  
"She has to ask someone else like that Pulaski fellow," McCoy said. "shit, he's been in it longer than me."  
  
"But not as bright as you," Kirk said.  "you could be more helpful than him."  
  
"It's enough," McCoy said. "she has to gain that experience on her own. We have Christmases together but that's all, not counting thanksgivin'," he shook his index finger. "she is a good surgeon--"  
  
"She can't rely on you because you won't be there to help her all the time," Kirk said.  
  
"That's what  I am tryin' to teach her,"  McCoy said.  
  
"Think of this as a re-connection exercise," Kirk said. "you can't have duty blocking your relationship."  
  
"We did that years ago," McCoy said.  "and watch me."  
  
"A family get-to-gether then," Kirk said. "you have one daughter, Leonard."  
  
McCoy groaned.  
  
"I hate this," McCoy said as the man now was sitting alongside the man's side.  
  
Kirk placed a kiss on his husbands forehead.  
  
"I don't," Kirk said. "I'll be weeding outside waiting for you."  he stood up then made his way toward the door with Buttons high tailing it after him.  
  
"All right, James!" McCoy replied. "I'll put a air balloon in your seat."  
  
"I'll put a snake in your chair with a heart ribbon," Kirk said.  
  
McCoy frowned.  
  
"Ah shit," McCoy said. "he turns every tease into a flirt. I should marry him---" a smile grew on his face as he realized they weren't married by Deltarian law. "again."  



	5. Back home

Spock entered the building to find his husbands fast sleep, cuddled together, on the couch after his almost month long ordeal resolving a Klingon conflict diplomatically. He saw a suctioned cup bird nest on the window, surprisingly, as his eyes drifted toward the two men. Kirk had his hands wrapped around the slightly taller man's waist. McCoy's baby blue eyes slowly began to open sensing the presence of someone in the living room. His attention turned toward the Vulcan as Kirk was the second to begin waking up. Buttons was laid on the couch purring.  
  
"T'hy'lara, why is there a bird nest on the window?" Spock asked.  
  
"Ahhh, look, the babies left," Kirk said.    
  
"Aww," McCoy said. "they're grown up," he wiped a tear off his cheek. "about time."  
  
"You do have Buttons," Spock reminded  
  
"That's different," McCoy said.  
  
Kirk laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Welcome home, Mr Spock," Kirk said, approaching the man. He held his two fingers out for the Ambassador. "how was the away mission?"  
  
"I had to use black mail to gain cooperation," Spock replied. "that is unpleasing."  
  
McCoy joined the group.  
  
"Ya never know," McCoy said. "it could have been worse on how ya could have resolved it."  
  
"And at least you're here," Kirk added, as the two men brought the Vucan into a hug from both sides. _IMISSEDYOUSOMUCHI'MSOSORRYandwe'rehereforyousweety_ was spilling through the opened, strong bond between the three men showering Spock in warmth and comfort.  
  
"I grieve with thee," McCoy said, feeling Spock's hand clench the back of his shirt.

* * *

**. . . 2294. . .**

**.  . . Delta IV. . .**

Spock was relaxing on his mandatory diplomatic vacation when he heard a series of chirps that sounded close by. He exited his meditation.  Kirk and McCoy were busy weeding the garden side by side listening to music with ear buds in their ear to pass the time. Buttons watched the Vulcan make his way toward the shed. He knelt down then leaned forward to see  a nest that had three baby birds.  The Vulcan looked in both directions. Buttons was by his side all ready by then. The cat licked his lips leaning forward prepared to attack. Spock yanked the nest back so that Buttons hit the wall.  Spock looked down apologetically.  
  
He entered the house then exited with the peeping baby birds.  
  
"Spock, what's that noise?" McCoy asked, poking his head out of the yard.  
  
Kirk raised himself up.  
  
"What is that---" Kirk saw the nest in the Vulcan's hand.  "Oh no, not again."  
  
"Spock, put the nest back!" McCoy plead as Kirk turned the  music off.  
  
Spock crammed the nest into the box then applied it to the glass wall.  
  
"The parents will be pleased to find their young," Spock said.  
  
"We're not goin' to raise baby birds," McCoy said. "what if they don't find them?"  
  
"Baby birds can be located based off voice and appearance," Kirk said. "not by scent."  
  
"Put it back," McCoy argued.  
  
"Do you want to feel guilty that Buttons killed three baby birds?" Spock asked.  
  
"No," McCoy said.  
  
"Then the baby birds stay," Spock said. "and don't interfere with the baby birds, admiral."  
  
Kirk was back into the garden.  
  
"Sure I won't," Kirk said. "they're not exactly at Button's level."  
  
Buttons was flickering his tail from side to side glaring at the nest as McCoy returned the ozh'esta gesture.  
  
"I swear if these are the same birds from last year--" McCoy started.  
  
"Or the previous baby birds," Spock interrupted.  
  
"Then we're not lettin' them think our window is safe for them," McCoy said. "I'm sorry, but not every human is safe to use their glass! That'll convince them that humans actively care about their babies and won't send their cats after them if they're too noisy," the doctor turned back toward the garden. "babies have to sleep!" Spock returned heart eyes at the direction of his bondmate.  
  
The baby birds chirped away and Spock returned to his meditation mat.  
  
It was not five minutes later that the featherless baby birds were being fed by their mother.  
  
Kirk glanced over toward the mother bird.  
  
"Hey look, it's the baby bird who liked rocks so much," Kirk said, then turned back in the direction of the garden with growing weeds. "still has that scar on her eye from falling on the rocks."  
  
"Look away from the bird," McCoy said, bitterly.  "Spock, are you sure about wantin' to camp next week on this planet?"  
  
"Positive," Spock  said. "the admiral must camp with us in a environment that is not Yosemite."  
  
"Just because it is said to erupt doesn't mean it will," Kirk said.  
  
"They said the same for Pomepii," Spock said. "and the Titanic."  
  
"They say that every year," Kirk said.  
  
"The Titanic is unsinkable, they said, the Titanic would not be sunk, they said," Spock said. "it was sunk."  
  
McCoy  appeared to be amused as he shook his head.  
  
**The End.**


End file.
